


Sorry

by rmh8402



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Grief, Infinity War angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Set after infinity war, post-infinity war possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmh8402/pseuds/rmh8402
Summary: Tony wakes up in the hospital after the battle with Thanos with only one question on his mind...





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> So this is something that I wrote on my Tumblr in an angsty headspace. I shall apologize now lol
> 
> Posting this here for mere, who wrote another part to this and wanted me to post this here. Thank you!

Tony woke up screaming with tears running down his face. He didn’t remember the nightmare that had woken him, but he knew he was terrified. As he tried to calm down he looked around him to give him an idea of where he was. He wasn’t at home, he knew that.

It didn’t take long for him to realize he was in a hospital; and once he figured out that part the rest came flooding back to him: Thanos, everyone fighting, the chaos, the screams, and Loki. Tony looked around frantically trying to find the mage, but instead of the familiar black hair there was the blond hair of Thor.

“Where is he?”

Tony asked Thor the only question that mattered right now. He knew Loki should be here. He also knew the last thing he remembered seeing before waking up in this hospital bed.

Thor couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes; he couldn’t even form words. That alone told Tony everything he needed to know, but he had to hear it. He needed to hear it and hear it from Thor. Tony would accept nothing less. Because until Thor said the words he could pretend that everything was ok. He could pretend that the pounding of his heart and the shaking of his hands were simply effects of his injuries. He could pretend that at any moment Loki would walk through those doors giving him that smile only Tony got to see. He could pretend that Loki would be hiding his worry by making jokes at Tony’s expense. He could pretend a lot of things…as long as Thor didn’t say the words. Because as soon as he did all of Tony’s illusions would shatter, and quite possibly Tony himself would too…

Before Thor could speak Pepper walked through the door. She gave Thor a questioning look, to which he responded with a small shake of his head. Tony watched their interaction with an ever growing feeling of dread filling him up. She knew. He knew that she knew. They both did…and neither of them wanted to be the ones to say it. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break Tony’s heart.

Tony finally couldn’t take the silence anymore; as much as he didn’t want to know, and as much as he wanted to live in denial, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to face the facts. Maybe doing it now would make it easier? Yeah, right. Even Tony couldn’t bullshit enough to believe that. “Just tell me. Please.” Tony winced at the sound of his voice-he sounded so lost and broken, even to his own ears.

Pepper was finally the one to answer him. The pain and sorrow in her eyes gave it away, but when her sentence started with the words “I’m so sorry” Tony knew without a doubt his worst fears had happened. He couldn’t hear the rest of what she said over the roaring in his ears; and eventually the sound of screaming filled his ears as well. It took several minutes (and the arrival of several nurses and orderlies who had come to sedate him) before Tony realized that the one screaming was himself.

The last thought that went through his mind before the drugs flooded his system and knocked him out was simple- “I love you Loki. I’m sorry I let you down.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the wonderful Meredelicious wrote a second part to this called Aftermath and you should go read it now! It really is amazing, and she fixes what I broke.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022163) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime)




End file.
